


Death's Song

by enchantressgalaxia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantressgalaxia/pseuds/enchantressgalaxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A siren!Mindfang au fic I threw together in a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Song

The night starts out on cliche; dark and stormy. You sit hunched over your desk, going over your finances. It really would be easier to just hire an accountant, but it's a hassle on its own to find someone trustworthy. The last one you hired stuffed his pockets with your money until you caught on and threw the teal weasel bastard into the sea. You happen to glance at your compass and notice something odd-you're headed due west. You clearly remember telling your first mate to set a course to the south. You open the door to your cabin, wondering just what he thinks he's doing when you're met with the faint sound of a female's voice. The direction is indiscernible- it seems to be coming from all around you. She's singing, but you can't understand the words. Her voice is hypnotic, putting you in an almost drunken state. Leaning against the door frame, you see your first mate walking to the edge of the deck, his back to you. You grab him and turn him around, demanding to know just what he thinks he's doing. He struggles against your grip, looking beyond you to the sea. His face is blank and serene; entranced by the melody. You let him go- surely a seadweller could manage well enough underwater regardless of his mental state- and make your way back to your cabin. You grab your Crosshairs, stumbling slightly, and then return to the deck. The rain is coming down harder now, soaking you and making it harder to see. You position the Crosshairs against the railing of the ship, searching for the source of the song. You grimace as you see some of your slaves in the water, already drowned. They'll cost a pretty penny to replace. You catch something moving just below the surface of the water, a flash of unfamiliar horns- you fire and the singing is cut by a pained screech. Got her. She's still screaming and struggling as you pull her up the side of your ship and throw her onto the deck. She's waterlogged and wearing nothing but a thin, transparent cloak around her body. The harpoon went straight through her arm, and she's bleeding- blue? That can't be right. You brush her hair away and confirm she has gills and fins. A fucking mutant. She's ignoring you completely, nursing her wound. Your fins flare in indignation and you grab her by the throat, staring her down. You've got her attention now.

"Look at this little mutant bitch, thinking she can outwvit a royal." She's looking up at you, but not fearfully. She seems almost... curious. She blinks, still visibly in pain but more focused on you. "Why didn't you fall under?" You're taken aback. She has a damn hook in her arm and an angry seadweller on top of her and that's what she's worried about? She's looking up at you expectantly, waiting for an answer. 

"I don't knowv."

You didn't realize you spoke at first, and then wonder why you did at all. You shake your head, growling. You should just kill her here and now, wood staining be damned. Still... something about her is strangely alluring, almost more so than her melody. Those eyes... you keep catching yourself staring into them. She tilts her head thoughtfully at your answer, then speaks again. "Well, would you mind removing this... thing from my 8ody?" You glance down at the blood gushing from her arm and soaking through her garment before letting your eyes wander to her chest. You'll be damned if you let this catch get away so quickly. You nod, detaching the barbed end of the harpoon and pulling it out. She gave another cry of pain, clutching the injury tightly, the blood streaming through her thin fingers. You stand and offer her a hand to help her up. She stares at it, confused, before slowly standing herself up. She shuffles across the deck of your ship, almost throwing herself back overboard before you grab her wrist, pulling her back. She stumbles into you, her body pressed against yours. She looks up at you, startled and uncomprehending. "You need first aid," you state simply. She furrows her brow and shakes her head, trying to pull away, but you're stronger than her. You practically drag her to your cabin, sitting her down in your armchair and taking the medical kit from your desk along with a bottle of whiskey. "Drink this." You hand it to her and she sniffs it, recoiling at the scent. You sigh and take it from her, taking a swig and giving her a pointed look before placing the bottle back in her hand. "It's fine, see?" She takes it reluctantly, drinking it down. Some of it dribbles back out of her gills and she coughs, taking a moment to adjust. You take the bottle again and pour some of the dark amber liquid onto a cloth, dabbing at her wound. She screeches and it takes you a long while and another pint of liquor to calm her down. Once that ordeal is over, you manage to sew the majority of the injury back up with fishing wire and bandage her up. 

You throw yourself down onto your loveseat, sighing. She stands and leans over you, swaying slightly. You groan, covering your eyes. "Wvhat nowv?" you growl, gritting your teeth. She doesn't answer, merely sits down, straddling your waist. You raise an eyebrow, peeking up at her. She has a wicked grin on her face, her razorblade teeth showing. You notice her robe is gone, though it hardly made much of a difference. "I'm curious about you. I've never talked to another troll 8efore." Wait- was she serious? You hardly get to press further when she leans down and presses her lips against yours, running a hand through your hair. You wrap your arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Her touches feel almost red in nature, though the feel of her teeth on your lips and the occasional scratch of her nails- claws, rather- against your skin are anything but. She murmurs things in your ear, but you're too far gone to understand them. 

You look down at her an hour later, sleeping with her head on her chest. She shudders and curls up to you every now and then, obviously having a daymare. You considered putting her in your coon, but you enjoy watching her look afraid. You wonder what it is she could be scared of. You curse yourself for waxing black for this mockery of seadwellers, but you suppose it's just another thing you'll grow to absolutely despise. You sigh, shrugging her off and standing. You figure it's time to fetch your crew from the bottom of the sea. You toss your uniform back on, glancing back at her with an amused smirk and close the door on her, leaving the sleeping siren.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, expect more Mindfang au bullshit to come, criticism is welcome etc etc etc


End file.
